


This Is Not- *Hiccups*- Funny

by ConnectingSmallDots



Series: Libs' JackDaniels Writings [9]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Ficlet, Hiccups, M/M, Short, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnectingSmallDots/pseuds/ConnectingSmallDots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatively titled: That Time Jack Thompson Had No Chill And The Universe Made Him Pay (Example 1)</p><p>Based off <a href="http://galacticmilky.tumblr.com/post/129485837494/ohcaptainmycaptain1918-imagine-your-otp">this Tumblr post</a>, Jack and Daniel have an argument but Jack gets the hiccups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Not- *Hiccups*- Funny

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bad habit of promising you guys things, disappearing and then showing up with something completely different. Sorrrryy! I just saw this post and I _had_ to write it!
> 
> (Also, you may be able to tell that I'm ever so slightly bitter about Chief Daniel Sousa being a thing. I'll get over it… probably… as long as he and Jack still interact.)

The silence in the room was just as heavy as the tension in both Jack and Daniel's shoulders as they sat, side by side, in the wooden chairs of the meeting room, watching the other agents leave and head back to their work stations. 

The door shut after the last agent, swinging shut of its own accord with a soft thud. That was all it took to trigger Jack again and he rounded on Daniel, expression thunderous.

"You're out of your goddamn mind!" He yelled. "Do you want to get us all killed? You seem to be doing a good job, if you are." 

Daniel didn't respond, not bothering to defend himself or try to calm Jack down. He simply continued to stare at the door, his expression serious but just as angry as Jack's. 

"If men in big black boots come marching into this office then you're to blame, you hear me? I should have you fired for this!" 

_Oh, so we're playing the chief card today_ , Daniel thought. _Well, two can play at that game now._

"Maybe you should. Then I can accept that offer down in LA. People might actually listen to me down there and not charge in, blaming me when I try to save the situation." Daniel replied, voice calm and uncharacteristically cruel. He didn't have to look round to know Jack had flinched: Daniel moving to LA was a sore topic that was still on the table to discuss. 

Jack muttered something about "not changing the bloody subject", settling back down in his chair from where he'd started to rise while yelling. 

The pair lapsed back into silence again, looking anywhere but each other as they started mentally forming arguments for the next time someone broke the silence. But the silence wasn't broken by speech.

Without any warning, Jack hiccuped suddenly, his narrowed eyes widening. His expression went back to angry just in time for him to hiccup again and Daniel bit his lip to stop himself smiling. 

He knew the second he smiled then the argument would be over and, as pointless as it was, Jack was the one who should be giving up first and issuing his apology. But there was something incredibly adorable and very amusing about the New York chief hiccuping with a frown on his face and a small amount of murder in his eyes. 

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Jack yelled, pushing his chair back and getting to his feet after another loud hiccup. "I am still mad at you." He said, pointing at Daniel but the effect was ruined by another hiccup. "Fuck this!" 

Daniel, still trying not to smile, reached for the water jug from the middle of the table. He poured a glass for Jack and slid it down the table. Jack drank the water, glaring the whole time, then sat the glass down. There was a tense few second where the pair waited to see if he would hiccup again. 

He did. 

Daniel couldn't help it any longer and he let out a laugh, earning him another finger in his direction (but not to point). 

"Fuck you, Daniel. This isn't funny." Jack said. "This is the second time this has happened to me this week." 

"Second?" Daniel grinned. "Don't tell me: you were arguing with Peggy about who got me on their action team."

Jack blushed, then hiccuped, then glared again. "No." He lied without an ounce of conviction in his voice. Daniel laughed again, his smile lighting up his eyes, and Jack knew everything was a lost cause now. 

He rolled his eyes, smiling slightly and huffing out a small laugh. He then hiccuped again and Daniel just laughed harder. 

"You're such an idiot." He said while trying to catch his breath. "God, your face was the stupidest thing just now." 

Jack shook his head fondly. "Yeah, alright. Laugh it out." He said, pleasantly surprised to find his hiccups had stopped. 

"Damn right I will." Daniel replied. "I-," he was cut off abruptly by a hiccup and Jack looked as though he had won the lottery. 

They stared at each other for the longest moment- Daniel with wide eyes and Jack with a stupid grin- before Daniel rather eloquently said, "fuck!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are super lovely and very appreciated.


End file.
